The present invention relates in general to valves, and, more particularly, to valve assemblies used in the medical field.
The medical field often requires withdrawal of fluid from one container and injection of a precise dosage of that fluid into another container. Such fluid transfer procedures are often carried out using syringes, and the like.
Often, medical fluid transfer procedures utilize valve assemblies. Examples of such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,010,583, 3,886,937 and 4,084,606.
The valve assemblies disclosed in the art prior to the present disclosure have several drawbacks, with the most important drawbacks being cost and difficulty of manufacturing processes used for these valve assemblies.
There is thus need of a valve assembly in the medical field which is efficiently and inexpensively manufacturable.